


Ты знаешь, у нас будут дети

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Ривай предлагает Эрену вместе растить четверых детей





	Ты знаешь, у нас будут дети

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание орального секса; ау, в которой Эрен не стал шифтером, все враги побеждены, можно планировать дальнейшую жизнь

Они были вместе уже полгода, когда Ривай предложил Эрену переехать к нему. Эрен ещё приходил в себя после потрясающего минета, поэтому не сразу сообразил, о чём Ривай говорит.

— Но у меня четверо детей, — буднично и сухо заметил тот, поднимаясь с колен и аккуратно вытирая губы платком. — Если согласен жить со мной, то я забираю их из приюта — вдвоём мы как раз с ними справимся.

У Эрена пересохло во рту.

— Че… четверо? — переспросил он неловко. — От одной женщины?

Стена, к которой Ривай прижал его минут десять назад, показалась вдруг жутко неудобной — даже спина заболела.

— Какая разница? — спросил Ривай.

Эрен подтянул штаны и медленно завязывал пояс, чтобы выиграть немного времени. Он плохо соображал сейчас и боялся обидеть Ривая необдуманными словами.

— Я немного ревную…

— Всё в прошлом. Так ты согласен? Всё равно будешь со мной?

— Я, по-твоему, должен передумать из-за четверых детей? — спросил Эрен с ничуть не скрываемой обидой в голосе. — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя…

Тут он осёкся, сообразив, что ни разу не произносил эти слова вслух. Ему казалось, что всё и так очевидно, что Ривай не может не знать. А ещё Эрен безумно стеснялся.

Он шагнул к Риваю и прижал его к себе. Ривай обнял в ответ и погладил по спине, вызывая приятную дрожь во всём теле.

— Я тебя… — снова начал Эрен — и снова не смог договорить. — Словом, я согласен. Забирай своих детей из приюта.

— Ладно, понял, — хмыкнул Ривай ему в плечо. — Ты прелестно самоотвержен, Эрен.

Они постояли ещё немного, прижимаясь друг к другу. Эрен совсем осмелел и потрепал Ривая по голове, а тот позволил, даже не думая возмущаться.

— А если бы у меня было четверо детей? — вдруг спросил Эрен с вызовом. — Братьев и сестёр — совсем маленьких? Ты бы их принял?

— Да, — ответил Ривай, не раздумывая ни секунды. — Твоих — конечно.

Эрен улыбнулся, зарываясь носом в его волосы, и тихо сказал:

— Даже жалко, что у нас нет никаких детей, правда?

И Ривай не стал возражать.


End file.
